Love is hard (Adopted from RaccoonGirl35)
by RegularShowFan12
Summary: Ever since what happened at Steak me Amadeus Mordecai hasn't dated anyone. He couldn't risk dating anyone since that night. But that was 2 years ago. Mordecai decided to give it another shot and met a female Raccoon Rigby. New and old faces suddenly comes to Mordecai's life which makes everything so awkward. (Rigby Gendar change) ( Cover doesn't belong to me) Mordecai/Rigby
1. Chapter 1

I adopted this story from RaccoonGirl35. She doesn't want to continue this anymore so she asked me to continue this for her. I changed the title to Love is hard. The original title was "Love at first chat* but RaccoonGirl35 wanted me to change it to that.

Enjoy chapter 1

...

Ever since what happened at Steak me Amadeus Mordecai hasn't dated anyone. He couldn't risk dating anyone since that night.

The guys tries to convince him to get back out there but he always reply with "Nah." Or "Don't feel like it." Which of course annoyed the guys but decided just to leave him. That was 2 years ago. Right now, Mordecai decided to give it a shot.

He decided to join 'Couple Corral'.

Mordecai picked up his computer and created his profile.

Name: Mordecai quintel

Age: 23

Favourites: Videogames and Coffee and slacking off.

Least Favourites: Working (A:N:Can't think of anything else)

Bio: Hey, My name is Mordecai and i like to play videogames alot. I work at the Park as a daily job. In my spare time I usually Play videogames or watch Television.

"Dude that is so lame..." Muslce man complained as he folded his arms. Mordecai took his eyes off the screen and turned towards Muslce man annoyed. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Firstly, You sound like a dork. Secondly, lie dude. Say that you are rich are you live in a mansion."

Mordecai shooked his head softly. "I want this to work! I'm getting fed up being in a bad relationship. This time I'm going to be honest with my self." And with that Mordecai went back to complete his profile.

"Whatever." Muslce man huffed as he Choked down a can of soda.

Mordecai smiled as he pressed complete. "Finished!"

Muslce man and fives took a look at the profile.

"Not bad." Fives replied.

"It's sounds lame." Muslce man blurted out.

"Whatever men." Mordecai groaned as he watched Muslce man and fives walked out. Leaving Mordecai with his thoughts.

Ding

Mordecai turned towards his computer and smiled. 1st person liked him.

Ding

His second

Ding

Ding

Ding

5 person...

Ding

Ding

Ding

Ding

Mordecai faced palmed as he stood up softly.

This Is going to be a long week.

Ding.

The First couple of dates was a pain. His first date wasn't that bad until that girl ex boyfriend showed up and Mordecai ended up getting beaten up. And to make it even worst his 'Date' went off with her Ex.

His second date was a complete pain. The girl was being all bitchy towards Mordecai. Telling him that she doesn't like what he wearing. He looked more hotter in his picture and then she walked away.

His third date went great but the girl ended up falling in love for another guy from the app.

The fourth date amazing. Her name was called Cj. It started well but then Cj admitted that she just wanted to be friends. Mordecai was a bit upset at first but accept it. Her and Mordecai are good friends now.

And then the rest was just the same. He either ended up getting hated or ended up getting rejected.

And now he has another date today. This Raccoon girl name Rigby and to be honest. Mordecai wasn't really that excited since his last couple of dates went crappy but luckily this Raccoon girl was his last person on the list. It's only for one night.

Mordecai didn't really made a effort about what he wore. He just put on jeans and a top. Just something causal he wears. Normally When he as to do some muddy work at the park.

"Are you Mordecai?"

Mordecai didn't looked up but put on a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm guessing your Rigby."

"Yeah that's right." Rigby says as she sat across him. Smiling nervusly.

"So, by the look on your face I'm getting you got caught red handed by slacking off during working." Rigby says as she chuckled.

Mordecai still didn't looked up but asked, "how do you know?"

"Duh, it says on your profile. You like slacking off so i just made a joke." Rigby replied.

Mordecai still didn't looked up as he continued to talk, "why was you storking my profile?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby smile suddenly changed to confused, "I was just checking your likes." Rigby replied as Mordecai nodded, playing with his drank.

"Anyway, when I was looking at your likes and dislikes. I realised that you and me like the same things." Rigby says as she tried to start a conversation.

"That's nice." Mordecai mumbled out.

Rigby ears dropped as she looked down sadly. She cleared her troat.

"Well, I can clearly see that you don't like me." Rigby stood up.

"Sorry for wasting your time." Rigby was about to walk about away but got stopped by Mordecai.

"Wait, I'm sorry okay." Mordecai said as he stood and finally looked at Rigby. Mordecai eyes went wide as he stared at her. She had creamy brown Tanned Skin with long brown hair. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black crop top along with Black boots. (A:N: you can imagine a girl version of Rigby if you want. This Is just something I put up to explain)

She is gorgeous

"Sorry for being rude. I just had a really rough month." Mordecai admitted as they both sat down.

"I get it." Rigby says as she slightly punched him. "You get that for being such a dick." Mordecai laughed as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"So, you mentioned about me and you liking the same things?"

"Oh so now you are Interested. You wouldn't think that I'm 'Storking'." Rigby joked as they both laughed.

"Anyway, I been looking through your dislikes and likes and you and me like the same things. Didn't you looked at my profile?" Rigby asked as Mordecai shooked his head.

Rigby nodded as she smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna go to the moives." Mordecai asked as Rigby nodded.

"Sure, can we watch Carter and Briggs:The Moive. I really want to watch that ." Rigby asked as Mordecai paused.

"You like...Carter and Briggs?" Mordecai asked as Rigby nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? Carter and Briggs is the best. Do you like it?"

Mordecai nodded as he smiled widely.

"I love Carter and Briggs. I watched it since I was a kid." Mordecai Exclaimed. Rigby nodded excitedly, "me too, I had all of the comics and figures. I was a huge fan." Rigby explained.

"I have as well. I have all of the seasons box set. I have every single Carter and Briggs Figure's and cereal boxes." Mordecai explained as Rigby nodded as Mordecai sat up. Taking out his hand out.

"So, I guess that's the plan. Ready?" Rigby nodded as she softly took his hand. Walking away ready for the moives.

"Um sorry for the crappy ride. I don't really have a car." Mordecai says as he scratched behind his neck. Feeling embaressed that he has a cart for a vehicle.

Rigby laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a ride." Mordecai smiled slightly as they both sat in the cart.

Moives

"So Rigby, what of snacks would you like?" Mordecai asked as they both lined up.

"Hmm, I want some salted and sweet popcorn with a extra sized Soda." Rigby asked as Mordecai laughed slightly. Buying what his date ordered.

"Come on then, the film is going to start." Mordecai says as they both walked into the room and sat down on their seats. Which was Row A seat 1 and 2.

Mordecai gave Rigby her snacks and smiled softly. "Thank you." Rigby says as they both smiled at eachother. Blushing softly.

The room turned dark as the previews began.

"I hate the previews." Rigby whispered out as Mordecai agreed.

After watching the previews for 10 minutes. The film Finally begin to come on.

Mordecai stomach begin and to rumble and he realised that he he didn't grabbed anything for himself. Rigby suddenly placed for popcorn In the middle and the extra side soda.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to keep it." Rigby apologised as she went back to the film. Mordecai couldn't help to smile. He is in love with her already. They already have loads in commen. Plus she is very gorgeous.

"Mordecai...?"

Mordecai jumped as he realised that he was staring at Rigby.

"Uh...?"

Rigby chuckled a bit as she went back to the film.

Mordecai went red from embaressed as he tried to focus on the film.

Mordecai slightly jumped when he felt Rigby's head laying against his shoulder. Mordecai smiled as he wrapped his wings around her. Holding her tightly.

End of the Movie

"Thanks for the great day." Rigby says as she and Mordecai stopped at her door.

"Anytime." Mordecai replied before blushing, "You wanna...Go out tomorrow?" Mordecai asked as Rigby nodded. Smiling excitedly.

"Of course." Rigby says as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"I brought this just in case." Rigby says as she gave Mordecai her number.

Mordecai smiled widely as he watched her walking into her house. Mordecai sighed happily as he went back to the cart.

Finally finding the girls in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you know that the first couple of chapters will be full of Romance and fluff then the drama will begin. I just want Mordecai and Rigby to be really close before everything starts to go wrong. The drama might start around chapter 10 or 9. I don't know yet.

Enjoy chapter 2

WARNING

DEPRESSING SCENE (Dark Scene)

...

Everything was perfect so far. It has been a couple of weeks and Mordecai had already forgotten about Margaret and that online dating app.

Everyday they would call each other, video chat and message each other until their batteries died on there phone or laptop.

They haven't seen each other for weeks though. That's because Mordecai has been started to think about Margate again. Mordecai doesn't know why because Rigby is everything that he needs.

She is beautiful, Kind, Funny, smart

And very talented but very annoying. They both has so much in common.

So today, Mordecai has decided to make the first move and ask Rigby out on a date. Not a fancy date? Just a normal day. He might take her to the movies or the beach for a beautiful picnic. He doesn't really know yet.

"Hey Mordecai..."

Mordecai stood up from the table. Smiling widely when he sees Rigby walking towards him.

"How are you?" Mordecai asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Great, I really missed you." Rigby mumbles as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Me too. I haven't seen you weeks." Mordecai replied before adding.

"Sorry for cancelling our plans recently. I been really busy with work." Mordecai lied. Since he doesn't want to hurt her.

Rigby couldn't help but to smile. How the hell did she find a guy like Mordecai. He is so kind and gentle. He makes Rigby really happy when he is around.

"Don't apologise." Rigby says as the both of them sat down on the table.

They were certainly wing kingdom right now. Mordecai asked Rigby to meet her in here for lunch and to ask her a important question.

"So, tell me? How things?" Mordecai asked as he smiled.

"Not too good. Got fired from the job." Rigby mumbled out as she groaned softly.

"What...? What happened?" Mordecai asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She was getting sick of tired with me slacking off so I got fired." Rigby replied.

Mordecai shocked his head softly.

"You okay though?"

Rigby nodded before smiling widely.

"But i May have found a job." Rigby says as she added, "You are now looking at a new waitress at the Coffee Shop." Rigby says as she took a bite from her barbecue chicken wings. Smiling widely.

"Wait...is that down by Street ?" (Couldn't think of a street)

Rigby nodded as Mordecai smiled widely. "That's great because I go there every morning." Mordecai says as Rigby smiled back.

"How did you get a job?" Mordecai asked as he moved his seat closer to her.

"My new roommate Eileen Talked to her boss." Rigby replied.

Mordecai froze again.

"You know Eileen?"

Rigby nodded, "she's my best friend. We been friends since High school." Rigby adding, "you know Eileen?" Rigby asked as Mordecai nodded.

Rigby smiled, Well, why don't you come down to the coffee shop tomorrow. I make you some breakfast." Rigby asked as she smiled. Trying to flirt.

Mordecai blushed but smiled anyway, "I would love to." Mordecai replied as Rigby smiled again.

"Anyway, what did you wanted to talk to me about? Rigby asked as she smiled softly.

"Well, I was wondering if you..." Mordecai smiled shyly as he took a deep breath but ended up laughing nervously.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date tonight?" Mordecai asked as a slight blush came across his cheeks.

Rigby thought for a moment before shrugging, "Sure."

"Really."

Rigby nodded.

"Pick me up at 8 and we could spend a the evening at the arcade." Rigby replied as Mordecai nodded. Smiling from excitement.

"I can't wait." Mordecai smiled widely. Rigby smiled back.

"Anyway, You wanna go for a walk somewhere." Rigby suggested as Mordecai nodded. He stoop up softly and picked up Rigby's hand. Giving it a softy squeeze.

Rigby blushed as they both walked out.

"So where do you wanna walk?" Mordecai asked as they Walked hand to hand.

"I don't what know. What about we take a walk around the park." Rigby asked before adding. "And I mean An actual park. Not your workplace."

Mordecai chuckled softly as he nodded in a agreement. "Sounds good to me." Mordecai smiled as they both blushed.

"Hey Mordecai."

Mordecai turned around and smiled softly, "Hey Cj." Mordecai waved as Cj walked towards them but suddenly stopped. She smiled knowingly.

"You must be Rigby." Cj says as she shook Rigby's hand.

"Yeah and you are."

"Cloudy jay but you can call me Cj." Cj replied before adding.

"I'm Mordecai's best Friend and he won't stop taking about you." Cj says as Mordecai's face turned red.

"W-what N-No." Mordecai replied quickly.

"He does. He always says that you are Gorgeous and very funny to be with." Cj says as her and Rigby Laughed slightly.

"Shut up." Mordecai mumbled as he folded his arms annoyed.

Rigby chuckled as she squeezed Mordecai' s hand.

"You think I'm gorgeous." Right teased as she laughed slightly at his reaction.

"But that is very sweet of you." Rigby added as she set a kiss on his cheek which left him blushing madly.

"Anyway, I would love to get to know you Rigby. Here my number." Cj grabbed Rigby's hand and Scribbled her number on her hand.

"Thanks! I call you later." Rigby waved Goodbye to Cj who walked off.

"She seems really nice." Rigby says as her and Mordecai walked away.

"Yeah she's alright. Really annoying but I love her. She my best friend." Mordecai replied as Rigby smiled.

"You are such a sweet guy Mordecai. Why on earth are you single." Rigby yelled out.

Mordecai chuckled.

"Well , I'm kinda glad that I'm single otherwise I wouldn't get to meet you." Mordecai replied.

Rigby blushed deeply as she smiled. Hugging him tightly.

Mordecai wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her head softly before quickly pulling away.

"I'm so sorry." Mordecai apologies.

"Dammit Mordecai. You blew it." Mordecai thought as he slammed himself.

Rigby blushed as she laughed slightly.

"It's fine men." Rigby smiled as she held his wing tightly. Mordecai smiled back.

( The Date)

Mordecai smiled as Rigby dragged him to the arcade.

"Come on." Rigby jumped up and down with excitement.

Mordecai laughed as he followed Rigby.

"So, what do you want to play first." Mordecai asked as they both walked around.

Rigby smiled widely as she dragged Him to a game.

"I want to play Alley Dude's Z." Rigby asked as Mordecai nodded. Putting in 20p.

"You wanna be player 1." Mordecai asked as Rigby nodded.

"YEAH." Rigby jumped up and down from excitement. Mordecai smiled as he watched her picked her character then he his character.

Ready

Fight

Rigby began to mash the buttons as Mordecai laughed.

"Geese, you really suck at this." Mordecai laughed as Rigby groaned.

"STOP TALKING." Mordecai laughed slightly as Player 2 wins came across the screen.

"Good game." Rigby mumbled as Mordecai laughed. Leading her to another game.

"What do you wanna play next?" Rigby asked as they both looked around.

Mordecai shrugged as he smiled and walked towards a game with Rigby Following.

"Claw Machine?" Rigby asked as Mordecai nodded. Smiling widely.

"I'm good at this." Mordecai says as he placed a dollar.

"I have four goes." Mordecai says as he began to play.

He had nothing on the first try

Still nothing on the second try

Same with the third and fourth

Finally on his last go. He ended up picking up a Blue Mouse from the Machine.

"YES!" Mordecai called out as he took out his prize. It's was a blue mouse with a orange nose. It had a red ribbon wrapped around his neck.

Mordecai smiled nervously as he gave Rigby mouse.

"Here." Mordecai says as Rigby smiled.

"Awww really?" Rigby asked as Mordecai nodded.

Rigby smiled widely as she took the mouse.

"I'm going to call him... CheeseLouise." Rigby says as she hugged the teddy tightly.

Mordecai Couldn't help to smile at her Cuteness.

"Come on, let's grab some lunch." Mordecai says as Rigby followed him to a mini Cafe. They both sat down a table and picked up the menu.

"So, what do you want to eat? Mordecai asked as Him and Rigby scanned the menu.

"I might just have a meatball Sub." Rigby replied as Mordecai nodded.

"What are you going to get?" Rigby asked as Mordecai thought for a moment.

"I might just have a sandwich." Mordecai replied as he placed his menu down and smiled at Rigby.

"I'm just going to order our food. Be right back." Mordecai says as he stood up and walked off.

Minutes later Mordecai came back with 2 plates. He placed Rigby's food in front of her and sat across her.

"So Rigby. I really like you and I was hoping you could tell me about you. Your favourites, Dislikes and your dreams." Mordecai says as Rigby smiled.

"Okay, well I like a bunch of stuff. I'm a tomboy. I love video games and pizza and sodas. I don't wear Dresses or Makeup. I normally love to wear Adidas and Nike."

Mordecai nodded as he waited for her to continue which made her laugh.

"I have a baby Brother. His name is Don. He quite annoying. I didn't really Finnish high school so right now my parents doesn't really appreciate me." Rigby replied. Now feeling uncomfortable but quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, your turn." Rigby smiled.

Mordecai blushed as he nodded.

"Okay, I like video games. I was a only child growing up which kinda sucked because I would love to have a brother or sister. Anyway, I work as a fully employee at the park. It's a great job but sometimes Benson can be a annoying." Rigby giggled as Mordecai laughed with her.

"I'm so glad that I met you Rigby. I always been dreaming about meeting the Right girl but I'm always ending up getting...Heartbroken." Mordecai says now Remembering what happened with Margaret.

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked as she placed a paw on his wing.

"You can tell me." Rigby smiled as Mordecai smiled back.

"There was this Girl Margaret. She was perfect. I loved her but I was to scared to make a move. Anyway, we went out on dates and I thought I finally had her but." Mordecai sighed.

"But one day I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend but she rejected me because she wanted to go to her dream college. Ever since I was scared to date anyone." Mordecai sighed

"I know how you feel?" Mordecai looked up confused.

"What?"

Rigby sighed.

"Mordecai...can I trust you to tell you something?" Mordecai nodded holding her paw tightly.

"I had this friend. His name was Toby Charles. We were very close and I had a crush on him. Me and him went out on a couple of dates. On day He asked if I wanted to be his Girlfriend. I said yes and be been together for 2 years." Rigby looked away.

"until one day I found out that I was pregnant. I was 17 at the time so I scared. I told him and he dumped me left me all alone."Rigby suddenly burst into tears. "Since then, I was to scared to fall in love."

Mordecai sat there shocked before asking.

"Hold on...you were 17 when you got pregnant." Mordecai asked as Rigby nodded.

Mordecai still couldn't believe it.

"So basically. You were pregnant at a very young age and that Dumbass left you." Rigby nodded.

Mordecai pulled Rigby into a hug and held her close.

"It's okay." Mordecai strokes her head. Kissing it now and then.

"May I ask? What happened to your baby?" Mordecai asked.

"Miscarriage." Rigby mumbled out as she smiled when Mordecai set a kiss in her head.

"Im so happy that I met you Mordecai." Mordecai smiled as he set a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm so happy that I met you to." Mordecai smiled as he hold her close.

A:N

Sorry about that dark Scene. Rigby's past is part of the story at the later Chapters.

Anywho, like I said before. The couple of chapters will be FIRST based On Mordecai's and Rigby's relationship so it would be full of FLULL AND CUTENESS but then the action and dram will begin at the future chapters.

Chapter 3 coming soon :)

Sorry for my bad Grammar Dx


	3. Chapter 3

It's has now been a couple of Months and Mordecai and Rigby are so happy with each other. Everyday Mordecai would go to the coffee shop and have a chat with Rigby and Eileen for a hour.

Nearly Everyday Mordecai and Rigby would go out. They go to the arcade, Wing Kingdom, The cinema. Rigby would sleep over Mordecai's for a night as well.

Right now Rigby was over Mordecai's for a day. Mordecai was playing video games while Rigby head was rested against his shoulder. Watching him play.

"You okay?" Mordecai asked as he paused the game and looked over towards her with a smile. Rigby nodded as she smiled back.

"Good." Mordecai nodded as he un paused the game.

"Anyway, i was wondering if you would like to on a date? We could go to the Arcade?" Mordecai asked. As he continued with the game.

Rigby nodded as she sighed softly.

"You okay? What's the matter?" Mordecai asked as he paused the game. Looking at Rigby.

"No it's fine, Don't worry about it." Rigby replied as she smiled softly.

"I know that you are lying. Now what's the matter?" Mordecai asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Rigby looked away before smiling nervously.

"Well, you and me has been dating for a few months and all that we been doing is going to the arcade and Wing kingdom. I'm not that romantic girl type that likes flowers and pet names. I just really wanted this to work. So, maybe we could make our relationship to the next step and...Go on a real date." Rigby says as she smiled . Blushing softly.

Mordecai was loss for words.

"Uh...Well if that's what you want then I guess we could go out tonight." Mordecai says softly.

Rigby smiled widely as she hugged him softly. " thank you." Rigby squealed as she pulled away.

"I pick you up at 8." Mordecai says as Rigby set a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya tonight." Rigby smiled as she walked out.

Mordecai smiled suddenly change to worry.

"Great." Mordecai yelled as he covered his face this his hands. He has never went on a 'Real Date' With Rigby Before. This date is serious. It's to show Rigby how much she means to him.

Benson suddenly came in the room. Scanning through the letters.

"Mine, Mine, Pops, Bills, Electricity. Oh Mordecai this letter came for you." Benson says as he gave Mordecai a pink envelope.

"Thanks." Mordecai placed the letter down on the table and sat down.

Benson softly raised a brow.

"Anything Wrong Mordecai?" Benson asked.

Mordecai sighed as he sat up.

"Rigby wanted to go on a real date tonight." Mordecai mumbled out.

Benson looked at him confused.

"So? I thought you like Rigby."

"I do but I'm just so nervous. I don't want to screw this up."

"You don't have to. You just need to show up and be your self. It's just dinner With Rigby."

Mordecai thought for a moment before smiling.

"Thanks Benson."

"No problem." Benson smiled as he walked upstairs. Calling pops.

(With Rigby)

"I'm so excited. This is going to be so romantic." Rigby says as she looked through the closet.

Eileen chuckled.

"And you say that your not a Girly girl." Eileen laughed as Rigby rolled her eyes.

"Stop talking." She mumbled as she carried on looking through.

"I wonder where we are going." Rigby asked as she took out some Leggings.

"I hope it's Steak me Amadeus. I heard good things about that place." Rigby says as she pulled out a top.

"I don't think Mordecai is taking you there..." Eileen says suddenly remembered what happened with Margaret and Mordecai.

Eileen looked at was she going to wear.

"Rigby, why don't you wear a dress?" Eileen says as she walked over towards Rigby.

"I hate dresses." Rigby mumbles as she folded her arms.

Eileen smirked as she walked towards her closet. Taking out a pink dress.

"This?"

Rigby rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate Pink."

"Okay, what about this." Eileen held out a red Dress.

Rigby thought for a moment.

"I don't know." Rigby mumbled as she looked at the dress..

Eileen carried on looking before smiling widely.

"What about this." Eileen took out a Stunning Black Off Shoulder Skater dress.

Rigby looked at the dress carefully.

"It is nice." Rigby says as Eileen gave her the dress.

"So...You going to wear it?" Eileen says as Rigby nodded.

"This is our first 'Date'. So I'm going to empress Mordecai." Rigby took the dress and smiled. "Thanks Eileen."

(With Mordecai)

Mordecai took out his usual black Tux and placed it on the bed.

"Ugh! your not wearing the same tux are you." Benson mumbled out as he walked to the room.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, You been wearing that tux for Margaret and Cj every time you go out." Benson says before adding.

"If you really love Rigby then why don't you make a good expressing. Buy a outfit just for Her." Benson says as Mordecai thought for a moment.

"Your right! Thanks Benson." Mordecai says as he grabbed his wallet and went out.

(At the market)

Mordecai looked through the clothes. Looking carefully.

"What should I wear." Mordecai mumbled as he looked through the clothes.

He took out a black tuxedo and looked at the price.

Mordecai huffed as he placed it back and sighed.

"Need any help?"

Mordecai turned around and smiled widely.

"Hey Cj! What's up." Mordecai asked as he hugged Cj.

"Well, i was just walking pass and I saw you in a Fancy Shop for men... which is unlike you." Mordecai laughed nervously.

"Well, Tonight me and Rigby are going out on a 'Real' Date. So I wanted to make a good expression by buying a outfit just for her." Mordecai says as he looked through.

"That is very sweet." Cj smiled as she looked through the clothes.

"This is perfect." Cj says as she pulled out a dark Blue Tex with a black bow.

Mordecai looked at it and smiled widely.

"This is perfect. It's my colour." Mordecai looked at the price.

"Dammit! I just need another £20." Mordecai groaned as he placed it back.

Cj smiled as she took out a 20 from her purse and handed it to her best friend.

"Cj...? Are you sure?" Mordecai asked as Cj nodded.

Mordecai smiled widely and he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much."

Cj laughed as he pulled out and picked up the Dark blue Tux.

(With Rigby)

Rigby walked into her room and locked the door. She just been into a shower and now she is going to get ready.

Even though it's only 7:01pm

Rigby smiled as she dried her hair with the towel and got dressed. Her dress Tighten around her waist.

She looked in the mirror. She sighed as she sat down to do her hair. She put her hair up in a bun.

She sighed softly and she looked in the mirror. Now regretting wearing a dress.

(With Mordecai)

Mordecai looked at the time and smiled.

7:17Pm

He is ready!

He was wearing his new Tuxedo and shoes. He picked up his wallet and walked out. Before picking up Rigby. He going going to stop at a shop to buy her something.

He stopped at a shop and walked in.

He looked at the flowers.

Mordecai scanned through before smiling widely as he picked up Rigby's Favourite flowers. A white Casablanca Lily.

He paid for the Flowers and walked back to his car.

He looked at the time.

7:24pm

Too early

Mordecai sighed as he drove back to the park. He might as well wait for a while.

(With Rigby)

Rigby walked downstairs and sat in the living room.

"You look amazing ." Eileen says as she sat next to her.

"Thanks Eileen. I'm so nervous." Rigby mumbled out as she smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. You should be fine. You wanna watch Tv until he picks you up." Rigby nodded as she looked at the tv.

(Time Skip)

8:02Pm

Mordecai took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Rigby answers the door. Smiling nervously.

"Wow...You look gorgeous." Mordecai smiled as he placed a kiss on her hand.

Rigby giggled nervously. She smiled softly as they both held hands.

"I have these for you." Mordecai gave Rigby the flowers. Who kindly took it.

"Thank you." Rigby could help but to smile and blush as they both walked towards the car.

"So, I was thinking we could try out the new Restaurant that just opened. It's very fancy in there." Mordecai says as he started the car.

"Sounds good to me." Rigby says before smiling. "Anyway, Thank you so much Mordecai. This means so much to me." Rigby smile as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Mordecai blushed as he smiled.

(At the restaurant)

"Hey, My name is Mordecai. I booked a table a couple of hours ago." Mordecai says.

The women looked through the book. Before smiling.

"Of course, This way." Mordecai and Rigby followed the lady as she led them to the table.

"Thank you." Mordecai thanked as they both sat down there table. Picking up there menu's.

"So, what you having?" Rigby asked as she scanned the menu.

"Well, what you having?" Mordecai asked. Looking at her.

Rigby chuckled as she placed the menu down.

"I probably just have Steak and potatoes." Rigby says as she smiled softly.

Mordecai nodded as he placed the menu down as well.

"This is very nice." Rigby said as she looked around.

"I know right. What's up with these Napkins." Mordecai says as he picked up a Square Red Napkin.

Rigby chuckled as she picked the napkin up.

"Hey Mordo, it has writing at the back."

"What..?" Mordecai laughed as he turned the napkin around and saw black writing.

Make sure to wipe your mouth and hands with your Napkin after you eaten.

Rigby and Mordecai laughed as they placed the Napkin down.

"To be honest, this place is VERY fancy. I mean...The tables are square and decorated with Red decorations."

"The spoon is made with patterns. Same with the Fork."

"The walls are also red and has gold patterns on the top."

Mordecai and Rigby laughed again.

"But this place is gorgeous." Rigby says as she smiled cutely at Mordecai who blushed.

"Are you guys ready to order?" A waitress asked.

"Yes I will have the Steak and potatoes please." Rigby says as she smiled.

The waitress nodded and turned to Mordecai.

"I have what the lady is having." Mordecai says as he held her hand.

"Your food will be ready soon." The waitress walked away.

"Even their voice is very fancy." Rigby says as she smiled widely. "I love it."

Mordecai chuckled.

"Anyway, I love what your wearing. Very Romantic." Rigby says as she laughed slightly.

"And I like what your wearing. A dress huh?" Mordecai laughed.

"Shut up, i did it for you."

Mordecai smiled.

"You did it for me?" Mordecai asked as she nodded.

"Well it is our first date. I wanted to express you." Rigby says as Mordecai smiled.

"You don't have to do that. You can wear anything you want. God, you can even wear a plastic bag and you still look gorgeous." Rigby giggled.

"Promise me that whenever we do some 'Fancy' or anything. Be yourself."

Rigby smiled as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Thank you Mordecai. That is so sweet for you." Rigby says as she slightly punched him.

"Stop being so cheesy." Mordecai couldn't help but to laugh.

"Your food is here." The waitress placed to plates in front of them.

"Would you like some wine."

Mordecai nodded as the waitress pour some Wine in there wine glasses.

"Enjoy your meals." The waitress smiled before walking away.

Mordecai picked up his wine and smiled.

"To the Future?"

Rigby smiled as she lifted her Glass.

"To the future."

(After the Meal)

"Where are we going." Mordecai asked confused why he is wearing a blind fold.

"Hold on." Rigby laughed slightly as she grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"Where are we?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby ignored him and led him to a room.

"Sit down." Rigby ordered as Mordecai sat down.

"You can take it off now."

Mordecai took of his blind fold and looked around.

He was in Rigby's living room. The table had pizza, Nachos with dip and sodas. It also has a video games System plugged in with a bunch of video games on the table.

The sofa also had some pillows and blankets.

"Surprise. Video game night at mine." Rigby says before looking away, "I though you could spent a night at mine and have a video game night with me. Since you love video games." Rigby smiled nervously.

"Do you like it?"

Mordecai smiled widely as he hugged her tightly.

Rigby hugged back as she smiled softly.

Mordecai pulled away as he smiled.

"You wanna play video games?"

Rigby grinned as she nodded excitedly.

They played video games, eat pizza and drank soda all night. They goofed around and played jokes until they were tired.

Mordecai yawned as they both cuddled while watching tv. The lights were off and the curtains were closed.

"Thank you Mordecai. This is the best date." Rigby smiled sleepily.

Mordecai smiled widely until he thought of an idea.

"Hey Rigby."

"Yes Mordecai."

Mordecai took a deep breath as he smiled nervously, " I just want to say that I love you so much."

"I love you to Mordecai."

"Great because I was wondering if you...Would like to be my Girlfriend."

Rigby sat up and looked at him in shock.

"Really?"

Mordecai nodded.

Rigby thought for a moment as she smiled.

"Yeah okay..but no Pet names." Rigby says as she laid down. Snuggling against her new boyfriend.

Mordecai smirks.

"Okay Cupcake."

Rigby groaned as she closed her eyes.

Mordecai set a kiss on her cheek.

A/N:

Well now they are finally together! Boyfriends and girlfriends.

Won't be long until the Drama will begin xD anyway, Chapter 4 is coming soon xD


End file.
